


It's We Now

by ADifferentPointOfView



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, High School, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADifferentPointOfView/pseuds/ADifferentPointOfView
Summary: Just wanted to try out the system of this website.A seungjin/hyunmin fanfic. It's kinda poetic this is just a practice writing but enjoy and leave comments if you want to.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	It's We Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here and using those damned tags are a sore in the arse so don't expect much of this fanfic. I'm still trying to figure out the algorithm of the website so enjoy

It's been 3 months. He didn't intend for it to be so long but it just always slipped his mind. He'd have to apologize to Hyunjin for the wait but he can't help it. This will be his first, probably serious relationship considering Hyunjin gets very serious about his love interests. 

Hwang Hyunjin is the epitome of perfection in everyone's eyes. He's tall, blonde and gorgeous. He's lean but is fit and has some muscles. Dances, raps and a total pretty boy visual. He's smart too and swims. Oh and rich. Yup, a dream man for anyone. 

But Seungmin isn't anyone. And Hyunjin apparently has grown fond of him. 

Seungmin treated him like everyone. To him, Hyunjin is just another fellow student that passes by him with issues and insecurities and a personal life. Hell they spoke just once, not a full conversation and boom, Hyunjin suddenly comes up to him in the hallway one day and said ''go out with me'' in a very serious tone. 

He even added, "no this is not a joke or dare. I am completely infatuated and enamoured by you Kim Seungmin. Please go out with me", and poor Seungmin was red all over and ran away. 

(Hyunjin ran after him and told him to take his time to think about it as well as apologized for the sudden confession and maybe just maybe his heart skipped a beat or two or three actually )

Back to the present, Seungmin finally came to an agreement that yes he would like to go out with Hyunjin after making a pro and con list. He sets out to find Hyunjin and spotted him in the hallway. 

Sometimes, as intellectual as he is, he doesn't think, like at all. This is one of the times. 

"HWANG HYUNJIN!"

Startled, he whipped his head and smiled, about to greet the boy, "hello Seung-"

"YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU"

Silence. The hallway was dead quiet. Hyunjin was frozen after that, but soon fast walked towards Seungmin and stood in front of him. 

"Is this real? You're being serious right?", Hyunjin whispered as he held Seungmins' left chubby cheek that he loves so much with a shaky hand.

"Ye-yes. Yes I want to go out with you", Seungmin reasured him. Eye contact was maintained even though both were breathless just by their close proximity and flushed faces. 

"Can I kiss you", Hyunjin said it so softly that Seungmin almost caved in but he wants to do this right. 

"Can-can we take this slow? I-I'm sorry but-", he was cut off by Hyunjin chuckling.

"Of course. We can take it as slow as you want. I don't want to fuck this up. Not with you.", Hyunjin said lovingly as he rubbed their noses together, foreheads resting on each other.

Seungmin whispered, voice filled with promises, " We. It's we now not just you or I. We'll take this slow and not fuck it up."

Hyunjin smiled, eyes filled with love and adoration and focus on his beautiful boy in front of him. His boy. His Kim Seungmin. His.

Seungmin too. The most wanted boy in school but also has a side no one dares to dive in deeper to search for. He wants it. All of it. Wants to know. Wants to be there. Wants to be with him. Just, wants Hyunjin, as much as Hyunjin wants him. And he'll let it be. 

"Did you get that on video Felix?"

"Shh, they're having a moment Jisung! But yeah I got it." 

Seungmin glared at them whispering loudly while Hyunjin laughed.

Yeah they're gonna be okay


End file.
